La maldición del no nacido
by NEKITOGIRLCHAN
Summary: Cuando desperté, ya lo había perdido. Lloré como nunca y contemplé mi hinchado vientre, pero ya no porque estuviera ella ahí, solo por la inflamación que produjo la salida prematura de su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo. Al verlo en ese recipiente, inerte y frío mi corazón cayó en mil pedazos...soy nueva piedad por favor y con la participación de Butters fem.


Hola soy nueva aquí y me encantaría que me dieran una oportunidad y lees prometo mejorar si es necesario.

N/A: La leyenda originalmente se llama La maldición de la no nacida y cuando la leí dije tengo que publicarla aquí el link: . ?id=2027 ;-)

La maldición del no nacido (leyenda urbana)

Hola me llamo marjorine stoch y estoy esperando un bebé de 9 meses no se si es niño o niña ya que no me han dado el diagnostico… me dijeron que me lo darían en 2 semanas estoy tan contenta ya quiero saber que es…

Ya pasaron 2 semanas y ahora mismo tengo el resultado, lo abro y… ¡es un niño! Estoy tan feliz… yo y mi marido decidimos llamarlo Kenneth y por cosa del destino terminábamos diciéndole Kenny.

Ya es la hora… ya voy a dar a luz a este nuevo ser, llegamos lo mas rápido posible y mi marido parecía estar desesperado diciéndole a la enfermera que su esposa ya iba a dar a luz… por fin ya voy rumbo a la sala de emergencia en una camilla… veo al doctor y diciéndome puja yo lo hago y por fin mi bebé salió… pero… ¿Por qué no llora? ¿Por qué?... en ese momento mis parpados se sintieron pesados y cerre mis ojos.

Cuando desperté, ya lo había perdido. Lloré como nunca y contemplé mi hinchado vientre, pero ya no porque estuviera ella ahí, solo por la inflamación que produjo la salida prematura de su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo. Al verlo en ese recipiente, inerte y frío mi corazón cayó en mil pedazos. Tomé su fría y ensangrentada manita y la besé, no me importó que la sangre dibujara una mancha macabra alrededor de mi boca. Dejarlo ir fue doloroso, pero mas lo fue quedarme sentada en esa pútrida sala de velación, observé el pequeño féretro blanco que se llevaba la luz de mis ojos: Mi hijo. Después del entierro me aislé, nunca volví a sonreír pues mis fuerzas habían muerto con el y mis ganas de vivir están enterradas en el camposanto.  
Ya no me queda nada…  
¡Es un milagro! Ayer vi a mi hijo, sentado en la alfombra de su habitación, sabía que había un error y que el estaba vivo. Ha pasado 1 año y por fin tengo de vuelta a mi hijo. Mi marido parece no querer reconocerlo, dice que estoy consternada por la muerte de nuestro hijo. ¡Pero el está allí!, juego ahora mismo con el ¿Por qué no quiere verlo? ¡Mira! ¡Aquí está! ¡Lo estoy cargando en brazos!. Esta bien, vete hombre malo. Los días pasan y mi hijo crece y crece, nadie quiere verlo, pero yo lo tengo aquí en mis brazos, sentada en la mecedora le arrullo. Envuelto en esta cobija roja está el; mis padres, mi marido, mis amigos, todos dicen que esto me afecta, que no quiero dejarlo ir, ¿Y como dejarlo ir si el está aquí conmigo?.  
He discutido con mi marido, dice que si no dejo este jueguito me internará en un manicomio, ¿Cuál juego? Solo cuido que MI hijo, quien duerme ahora, no sea arrebatado de mis manos una vez más, ¿acaso estoy haciendo mal?. Ya nadie quiere estar cerca de mí, abandoné mi trabajo, dejé de salir con mis amigos, ya nada me importa salvo estar con mi hijo. Me encanta jugar con el, sentir sus diminutas, y a veces frías manitas en mi cuerpo. El lo es todo.  
¡Hoy mi hijo se puso de pie!, está a punto de caminar, aunque mi marido se haga el tonto y afirme no verlo, yo sé que está ahí, paradito, ¡que lindo! Mi hijo está creciendo.  
Ya camina, y le hace travesuras a mi marido, lo asusta parándose detrás de él y reflejándose en el espejo, le esconde el control remoto de la televisión y le balbucea en el oído cuando duerme, me encanta ver como se sobresalta. Esas son las pruebas de que el está aquí, ya lo escuchó y lo vió, pero insiste en decir que es solo una fantasía. Yo no sé porque lo niega si ese niño tan hermoso y travieso está aquí con nosotros.  
Hoy he tratado de llevarlo afuera, pero al abrir la puerta y tratar de sacarlo la luz del sol pareció lastimarle, gritó y se escondió detrás de mi. No dejó de dar alaridos hasta que cerré la puerta, entonces el rompió a llorar. Lo cargue en brazos y lo llevé a su habitación, tardé en hacer que se calmara pero por fin logré que se durmiera, ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado de esa manera? Estoy tan confundida…  
Por fin todos se dieron cuenta de la existencia de mi hijo, mis padres han oído su llanto, pero al subir dijeron que no había nada. ¡Pero si lo han escuchado!, mi madre entró al baño y pegó un tremendo grito, salió llorando, dijo haber visto a mi hijo ensangrentado a través del espejo, subí corriendo temiendo que se hubiera lastimado, pero estaba bien, dormido en su camita. Tan bonito mi hijo.  
¡Estoy harta!, ya me cansé de que me tiren de loca y se nieguen a aceptar que mi hijo esta aquí. ¡Que se vayan al diablo!. Eché a mi marido de la casa, pues sus gritos ofensivos hacia mi han hecho llorar a mi hijo, lo eché y cuando salía le arrojé una maceta que se partió en mi pedazos al estrellarse contra su cabeza, cayó inconsciente. Mi hijo se subió a su cuerpo inerte y como es tan inocente y no sabe lo que hace, le sacó los ojos. Claro que lo perdoné, es solo un niño.  
Amenacé a mis padres que no regresaran, pero lo hicieron. Cuando llegaron entraron a la habitación de mi hijo con tal escándalo que lo despertaron y lo hicieron enojar, pagaron muy alto el precio: mi padre terminó con le cuello roto y a mi madre le arrancó la lengua, murió desangrada. Lo perdoné, porque ellos lo hicieron enojar.  
Ahora estamos solos mi hijo y yo, no sabes que vida tan feliz llevamos el y yo, pronto entrará al kínder y me hace la madre mas orgullosa, solo espero que no lo hagan enojar o el se desquitará, como cualquier otro niño.  
Ahora estás aquí, has seguido nuestros pasos, me has ayudado a cuidar a mi hijo y tanto tu como yo sabemos que es real. Sé que lo ves, ahí dormido. Gracias por cuidarnos, ahora debo continuar yo sola, pero te buscaré para que asistas a su graduación de kínder, de primaria, de secundaria, a su boda, el bautizo de sus hijos…  
Gracias por todo, puedes irte… ¡SHH! No hagas ruido, mi hijo duerme.


End file.
